


Various Drabbles

by crassenoughtocare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crassenoughtocare/pseuds/crassenoughtocare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to post silly drabbles whenever I write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sollux/Aradia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mystery pairing challenge on the kink meme!  
> Its a little more than a drabble, but I won't tell if you won't. :]

"You're really here." He says, voice even and low, but the smallest waver slips through.

It overwhelms her and she finds herself grasping out, pulling him to her so she can hold him fiercely. He presses his face into the crook of her neck and slides his arms around her waist. The scent she gives off isn't one he can place or describe but its so _her_ and he has missed it so much and he never thought he would hold her again or breathe her in that oh god it _aches_ to be with her this close and this warm.

The silence they share is everything they have not had together, everything they have missed, everything that has gone so horribly tragically wrong, every day spent lying awake under the weight of things. Its what kept him from looking at the other like he looked at her.

Gripping tightly, his fingers meet the skin just under her shirt at the small of her back. He gently touches her with fingertips, ghosting over perfect, smooth, untouched skin. Here at the end of it all, they are quiet. Neither of them know what to feel, or how to deal with whatever it is they do feel, but they both know how euphoric it is to be with the other.

She says his name, breathes it, but he hears her and it makes him shudder.

"I've missed you." She says, he can hear the emotion in her voice and it bleeds into him and forms a lump in his throat. Trying his best not to break, he tells her that he missed her too, so, so much. He would cry but he can't. She does it for him. Stroking her hair, his voice finally cracks when he tells her not to leave him again.

"I won't." She shakes her head, pressing her lips to his temple. It might be foolish to turn towards optimism now, when everything is so fucked up, but he believes her, and that is enough.


	2. Eridan/Aradia

Too late he learned gentleness and pity. He had been so desperate and needing for so long, worked so hard to destroy himself, but still she came to him. No one else ever did. She stitched him back together and then helped him to build again.

The first time he thanked her with his lips between her thighs.

Now its her gasping and writhing in ecstasy beneath him as he groans out a gospel of her, his goddess and _ohh god_ if this was his hell than so be it. She lets him touch her, rocks against him and gives shuddering moans that undo him.

Sometimes he wonders if when she leaves its the one he hates that she returns to. He decides he doesn’t care. Its just her and him for small eternities. She kisses him, and he smiles for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for the mystery pairing challenge. I have no idea where this pairing came from in my mind, but nevertheless, have some Eridan/Aradia dreambubble sex.


End file.
